


The Cotton Candy Code

by yucc



Series: satu irama [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Momoi suka membeli gulali warna biru tiap Kuroko mengajaknya jalan-jalan berdua.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ningie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningie/gifts).



> [kuroko no basuke, kuromomo, gulali] untuk nin.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Setiap kali Kuroko mengajaknya pergi, Momoi pasti akan menyempatkan mampir membeli gulali berwarna biru. _Siapa tahu kodenya dapat dimengerti_ , harap Momoi.

Sejak tahun keduanya di SMA, Kuroko jadi lebih sering mengajak Momoi jalan berdua saja. Tidak peduli apa kata Kuroko, tapi bagi Momoi, ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai kencan.

Seperti kencan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Momoi menarik tangan Kuroko antusias ke salah satu penjual gulali. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memesan satu dengan warna biru. Antusiasme terpancar dari ekspresi wajah Momoi.

"... Momoi-san, tidak khawatir sakit gigi?" tanya Kuroko. Ia berdiri di samping Momoi sambil memperhatikan gulali dibuat.

"Tidak, Tetsu-kun! Lagipula, aku hanya beli gulali kalau Tetsu-kun mengajakku jalan-jalan—dan itu, kan, jarang sekali," ujar Momoi. Mata merah jambunya terus terfokus pada gulali di hadapannya.

Kuroko diam. Setelah gulali Momoi jadi, ia segera menarik tangan Kuroko. "Ayo, Tetsu-kun, kita jalan lagi—"

"Pak, aku pesan satu lagi, ya."

Momoi mengerjapkan matanya. "E-eh, tapi biasanya Tetsu-kun bilang kalau—"

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Kuroko. "Sesekali kurasa bukan masalah." Tatapan Kuroko beralih kembali pada sang penjual. "Warna merah muda, ya," katanya.

Sekali lagi, Momoi berkedip.

"... Anggap ini kode balik, Momoi-san."

Spontan, wajah Momoi memerah padam. _Astaga, ia jadi makin suka pada Kuroko, ukh!_

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
